Byakuya's Mikomi
by Mini Moony Werewolf
Summary: Mikomi was Byakuya's childhood friend, but when he married Hisane her father split them up. now she is on her way back to see hime after 40 some years. M for later chapters!
1. Going Back

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the bleach characters. But I do own Mikomi!!!

Summary: Mikomi was Byakuya's best friend has a child, but her father split them up when he married Hisane. Know she is going back to the soul society.

Byakuya's Mikomi

August 16

On my way home today, I get to see my best friend again. I do believe he is the captain of the 6th division now. I am so happy for him; my god could this ride take any longer. I really miss Byakuya (sp), I have known him sense I was three, and now we are cenerys old. We were both born in to noble families with really strict fathers. Are fathers were best friends and as a result we became best friends. I love him he really is a good guy, though he may be a little cold and act like nothing phases him. He can also be a little unsocial too. But in private he is a good man with a good heart. I guess I really didn't know how much I really missed him.

Well it has been 40 some years now. Hard to believe it really has been that long sense we talked. I wonder if his wife has wound her sister. I do hope so, she is such a wonderful woman and she deserves to find her. Byakuya and she belong together. But still I can't help but feel a little jealous of her, after they married are friendship was surrering a little. She was a commoner and he was a nobleman and it was seen as unfit for him to marry her. When my father found out about the marriage he was so outraged that he forbids me to see him. He said that "You cannot hang around with a low life and her husband". It broke my heart when he said that he is my best friend. I didn't care who he married as long has he was happy. I should get some rest if I am to face the soul society tomorrow.

Mikomi

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

"OH DEAR, I have seemed to have lost my journal, I hope nobody reads It.", Mikomi thought.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

"Hey guys, I found someone journal", screamed Kon at the top of his lungs.

"That's nice Kon", replied a bored Rukia and Ichigo.

"Fine just so you know the person knows your Nii-Sama, Rukia"

"WHAT"

TBC

A/n: Okay I know it's not very good but it's a first attpend at a bleach story. SO please be nice, and help me out. I'll continue if people like it.


	2. THe Journal and meeting agian

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANY BLEACH CHARATICTORS!! I do own Mikomi!!

A/N: I love my Mommy; she so nicely let me use her computer!!

BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM

Chapter Two

The Journal and meeting again

"I wonder how she knows nii-sama", Questioned Rukia.

"Maybe she's a fan girl and got to meet him once" said Ichigo in a high girl voice, with both hands mashed to is cheeks. A/N: You know like the picture Scream

"Don't make me hit you Ichigo."

"Like it would hurt if you did", Said Ichigo, rolling his eyes.

"OW"

"OW"

"OW"

"OW, Goddamnit Rukia that hurt", Ichigo wined.

"Okay, enough of that", said Rukia in a Business like manor.

BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM

"Well damn! I can't find it anywhere", mumbled Mikomi.

BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM

"Let's go to the soul society and give it to nii-sama", said Rukia.

"I have a better idea, Lets read it and then give it back", said Ichigo in a fake exited voice.

"OW"

After a little walk to Urahara's and explaining every thing to them. They entered to soul society.

BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM

"I am Finally Here", Mikomi said with tears in her eyes.

As she walks to the 6th divion she wipes them away from her eyes.

Mikomi starts to get nervous as she gets closer to Byakuya's office.

'What am I doing, just walking back in to his life'

'He probably doesn't even remember

'God I am so stupid'

'I just need to pluck up my courage and go in there'

'Ugh, why is this so hard?'

Mikomi shakily reaches up to knock on the door. Inside Byakuya's crosses the room and opens the door.

BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM

"Kon, How did you know that this person knows my nii-sama", asked Rukia.

"Um, I read it", said Kon causally, stepping back a little waiting for Rukia to yell.

"OH"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OH", yelled Ichigo?

"When I wanted to read it you hit me, but he read it and all you say it OH!!!!"

"ICHIGO"

BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM

"Um, hi Byakuya's."

"Mikomi", said Byakuya in a tiny barely noticeable shocked voice.

"The one and only", she said.

Byakuya still looking at her in shock.

TBC………………………………

BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM

A/N: Okay the second chapter!! YAY!! Sorry it isn't that long!! I hope you did enjoy!!!

Elmo Luver

NEXT CHAPTER:

A Talk between old Friends


	3. Talk between Friends

A/N: Sorry It's been so long!! I told you I would update today!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!!!

Chapter Three  
The Talk Between Old Friends

"Mik...Mik...Mikomi, is that really you", Studdered Byakuya.

As he is saying that everyone in his division is shocked.

"Um, yes Byakuya, it is really me", said Mikomi trying  
to keep her tears in.

"Um, come in, come in", said Byakuya.

"Um, Sit Mikomi."

"Oh, yes, thank you", Mikomi said, sitting down while  
smoothing her dark brown shirt.

"Why, Why are you here" he asked coarsely.

Mikomi raised one of her eyebrows, looking like,  
"What do you mean."

"Not that I don't miss you"  
"It's just that its been a long time"  
"Believe me, I missed you a lot", said   
Byakuya nervously.

"Clam down Bya-Kun", said Mikomi, laughing a  
Little bit.

"I missed you tons too", Mikomi laughed.

!#$&()++)(&$#!

"Nii-sama" yelled Rukia, standing at his office door.

"Oi, Rukia, what you yelling at", asked Renji.

"Oh, Hello Renji, how are you", she asked.

"If you want your brother, you just missed him."

"Where'd you go", asked Ichigo.

"I don't know where he went."  
"But he left with a really hot chick", Renji Stated.

" A hot girl you say", Asked Ichigo.  
"What did she look like?"

"Ano...She has long black hair with a blue tent to it.  
She is around 5'3'' and beautiful gray eyes", Renji stated going into in  
day dreaming state.

"What was she wearing", asked Rukia.

"Long brown skirt and pink shirt."

"How long ago did they", she asked.

" I don't really know, but when he saw her he stuttered", Renji said shrugging his shoulders.

My Nii-sama, Studded! No not possible, who is this girl and what does  
she mean to my brother. Maybe an old lover who has found her way back to him.  
Hahahahaha!! No this is my brother!! NOT POSSABLE!!  
"Come on Ichigo, Renji, we have to get to the bottom of this! To the  
Mystery Machine! Said Rukia.

"Has she been watching Scooby-Doo a little to much hasn't she?

"YEP", answered Ichigo.

"OWW", they mumbled together.

!#$&()++)(&$#!!#$&()++)(&$#!

TBC...

Just Kidding!!! On with the Story!!!

!#$((($&$#!#$&(&$!$#$(&$$#)(&$

At the Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya and Mikomi are walking together under the blooming Sakura Trees.  
Hand in Hand they talk about old time and what they have been doing.

"How have you been", said Mikomi.

"I am so sorry about your wife Hisana. She was such a wonderful person. It must have been  
really hard for you after she died."

"I haven't laughed, let alone smiled since she died", He answered.

" Come on now, I bet you where happy when you found Rukia", Mikomi Said.

"I...I..., She was put to be executed (sp), for giving her power to a human", Byakuya said.

Mikomi looked at him with a sad expression and tighten her grip on his hand.

"That's not the worst part", He said.

" I didn't do anything to save her. I even said that I would kill her with my own hands,  
if it wasn't for Kurosaki she would be dead."

"Byakuya, It's not

"Don't even finish that, it is my felt. I should have tired to save her. I shouldn't have been a coward  
and I should have protected her. She is my little sister", he yelled.

#$$&&(&&&#&#$$&&$&$&&$&$$&

"Ichigo, why did you stop we haven't found my brother yet", said Rukia.

"He's right there with that girl", Ichigo said.

"Is that her Renji?"She asked.

"Yep", came his answer.

"Hot ain't she Ichigo", Asked Renji.

"Oh YEAH!"

"OW"

"Why did you hit me and not Renji", asked Ichigo a little hurt.

"BECAUSE HE AIN'T MY BOYFRIEND", she screamed at him.  
"OMG"

"What", Renji and Ichigo questioned.

"There holding hands", Rukia said.  
Who is this girl I have never seen her, and my brother is showing more emotions  
then I have ever seen him show.

$&#&#&#$#$&$&#$#&#$&&&&&&#&&&&&

Back with the friends...

" I really missed you Bya-kun."  
"I hated the fact that my father took me away", she said.

"It's not your felt", he said.

"I have a secret to tell you Byakuya", she said.

"Mikomi"

"No let finish, this is really a big secret", Mikomi Choked out.  
"It happened about 30 years ago after I left I met this really nice guy. And soon  
after wards we got married", Mikomi said.

"Oh"

"He was a completely a different person then I thought. We ended up getting a divorce. One day I was returning home and he, he", She started crying.

"Mikomi, what happened?"

"He……………..He…………………….

TBC

#$#$#$&$#&#$$$#$$$#$#$$#$$$

A/N: Okay don't kill me!! I will update next Friday!! I Promise!!


End file.
